Between Angels and Demons
by psychopath123
Summary: When Kyubi is captured, something odd happens- she seals away most of her tails, and Kyubi is a she! Pain/FemKyubi, Pain/Konan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Pain stood silently, watching as Kisame, Zetsu, and Tobi carried the limp body of Naruto Uzumaki into the chamber of Akatsuki. Konan looked at the beaten bodies of the three carrying Naruto.

"You three S-ranked ninja nearly got beaten by an adolescent?" she said tauntingly. Pain looked at her emotionlessly.

"_I _almost got beaten by him. You, my angel, would be destroyed by him." he said in a monotone. Konan narrowed her eyes, then turned away angrily. Pain shifted him focus to Tobi.

"How did you get scathed, Madara? Don't you have that space-time ninjutsu?" he said coldly. Tobi shrugged.

"I couldn't stand to see the holder of my _dear _summon hurt too badly, could I? So I held back." Madara said. Pain's eyes were blank, but his mind was working vigorously. He hated how Madara could control the strongest of all of the bijuus. He sighed.

"Lets start sealing away the demon. We have to do it as quickly as possible." he said. The others nodded.

---5 days later---

The Akatsuki were standing still, holding a hand sign for what seemed forever. The foxes spirit seemed to be ebbing out of Naruto slowly. Then, there was a great flash of light, and the last eye on the statue opened.

Then closed. Pain blinked. "What just happened?" he said. Then, they noticed a figure on the ground next to Naruto.

A female figure.

With fox ears and a tail. Pain shook his head. "No." he said, almost pleadingly. Zetsu looked on with Kisame, Konan looked at her with disdain, and Madara's only showing eye shimmered momentarily. It was the nine tailed fox, and apparently, it was a female.

The kitsune turned, a sad look on her face, her whisker marks light on her face. She had red hair like Deva Pain, but it was long like Hinata's. She turned to the Akatsuki with a cold look on her face. "You bastards would really hurt such an innocent child?" she asked. None of them even blinked, aside from Konan. She didn't really like the boy, but she had some feelings. The fox stared at them all.

"Mortals." she said, almost as if it were a disgusting swear word. Kisame groaned.

"How the hell did this happen?" he said. Kitsune sat down next to Naruto, when vaguely waved her hand at his bottom.

"Look," she said, pointing. "He's growing seven of my tails." she said. "I sealed away all of my tails except two into him. One, I sacrificed to that sealing thing of yours, and one I kept to be almost immortal. The buy shall now grow the other seven tails, and his offspring shall be a new breed of bijuu." she said. Kisame grinned with the prospect of capturing more demons, Zetsu looked at her like he was considering eating her, Konan looked extremely pissed, Pain was silent, and Tobi looked at her oddly. Then, Kisame cleared his throat.

"So...why are you human, and not some weird fox? And why are you female?" he said. Kyubi smiled.

"Do I really have a choice about my gender? Besides, the kit's influence rubbed off on me, so I became partly human. Say, would you happen to have any ramen?" she said, sniffing the air. "I do smell a light salad." she said thoughtfully.

Zetsu sneezed, then scowled. Tobi shook his head.

"Well, since we won't be getting any power from you soon, how about you stay with us? After all, you do still have one tail..." he said, slipping off his mask. "...Kyubi-chan..." Kyubi stared at him in horror, then nodded in fright. Pain watched as the others, apart from Konan, left. He then turned to her, lightly kissing her, but without any real feeling behind it.

"Well, on the bright side, you have a new female friend." he said. "But now, our plans are ruined." he growled. Konan held his hands, smiling.

"But now, we have more time together!" she said happily. Pain shrugged her hands off then walked off, using Shinra Tensei to destroy a rock wall.

All of a sudden, Naruto stood up, eyes glazed, and ran out of the cavern. Pain and Konan watched him, an odd look stuck on their faces. Kyubi ran into the room.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I left an impulse for Naruto to leave and not remember this...oh." she said, slowly backing away. Pain looked off into the distance, then hit another wall, shattering it. He then walked off. Konan stared at his retreating back.

'This is going to be just...wonderful." she thought. She turned into a group of paper airplanes and slipped out of the room.

**--------------------------------------**

**Yay! 1st chapter complete! Ok, should this mainly be Pain/FemKyubi, or Pain/Konan?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Pain looked at the wall in his room. "That human had the power to kill five gods," he said. "I really should get him as a path." he continued. Then, Konan entered the room, looking extremly pissed. Pain turned to her. "Is something wrong?" Konan's eye twitched.

"She tried to _eat _my paper!" she screamed at him. Pain shuddered. Who said gods can't be frightened? Pain groaned.

"Fine, my angel. I'll go talk to...her." he said. He then used Shinra Tensei to rocket himself to the Kyubi's room. He opened the door, and his eyebrow rose as he saw pieces of bitten paper around her, and her shivering, murmering something to herself. Pain walked up to her. "Is something wrong, Kyubi?" he asked coldly. The Kyubi looked up at him.

"Those eyes..." she whispered.

Pain shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot turn off my Rinnegan." he said without any symphathy. Kyubi shivered.

"Not Rinnegan...Sharingan..." she said quietly. Pain knew what she meant. The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan sometimes seemed to pierce his very soul. He walked over to her, and put an icy arm on her shoulder. Kyubi sobbed with fear one more time, then turned to Pain.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"...yes..."

"Why is your arm so cold?"

Pain chuckled. "Because God Pain is actually the dead body of my friend controlled by chakra receptors." Kyubi yelped, leaping from his arm.

"You didn't mention you were a freaking zombie!" Kyubi shrieked. Pain's eyes narrowed, and he sighed.

'Even a female animal is so moody and sporadic.' he thought. He sat up, dusting off his cloak. "Anyways, Kyubi, we are having dinner, so if demons eat, you may join us." he said coldly. Kyubi nodded her head vigorously.

"Did you make any ramen?" she asked excitedly. Pain shook his head. Kyubi looked crestfallen, so Pain said,

"But, there is some somewhere around here, I think. If you can find it, you may have it." Kyubi cried with joy, then dashed out of the room. Pain looked at her queerly, feelin somewhat sorry for his lying about there being ramen, then walked to dinner.

---At Dinner---

Konan was silently passing out plates with curry on them, glaring at the kitsune, who was eating a bowl of ramen from heaven knows where. She just about threw the plates at Zetsu, Kisame, Tobi, and the newly found severed head of Hidan, who peered down at his food.

"The **** is this mother******* ****, *****!" he yelled. Konan walked up to him and shoved the plate in his face. Pain chuckled. Konan came to him.

"My dear Pain...why the hell are we keeping the Kyubi, may I ask?" she growled. Pain shrugged.

"Well, she had chakra like that of a jonin, she is fairly nice, and we might be able to use her one remaining tail." Pain said. Konan's eyes narrowed, and she walked away to Kyubi.

Kyubi looked up at her. "Hello, Konan-sempai." she said politely. Konan grabbed the ramen and threw it away, then started battering her viciously. "Ow! Konan-sempai! Stop!" Kyubi cried out.

"I! Hate! You! Fox! Why! The! Hell! Couldn't! You! Just! Have! Been! Sealed! Away!" Konan yelled, pronouncing every word with a punch. Tobi ran up to them, and started blocking Konan's blows. "Get out of my way, Madara!" Konan shrieked. Madara shook his head, then removed his mask and looked into her eyes with the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"For the next...hour, you shall watch Yahiko get killed, over and over and over again. Tsukuyomi!" he barked. It was instantanious, but Konan had to watch it for an hour in her mind. She collapsed, shuddering on the ground. Madara picked up Kyubi and replaced his mask. Pain ran up to her, alarmed.

"What the hell did you do, Madara!" he yelled. Madara shrugged.

"I reminded her that I am boss, and that Kyubi is under my protection." he said coolly. He then teleported back to the table and resumed eating. Pain snarled.

"You are lucky you are immortal, Madara, or I would have killed you." he said darkly.

"Tobi doesn't know what you are taking about, leader-sama! Tobi a good boy!" he said happily, like nothing happened. Pain sweatdropped. Sometimes, he didn't know if the true leader was a genius or a psychopath. But he was almost certain he was schitzophrenic. Tobi was eating rather loudly, and exclamiming things like, "Too bad Deidara-sempai isn't here!", or "This curry is great, Konan-sama!" Pain sweatdropped again.

'Definitely a psychopath." he thought.

**Another chapter done. Sorry it was short, but this story, unlike **_**True Pain**_**, doesn't get much inspiratation because it is entirely non-canon. So, anyways, do you think I should do a MadaraFemKyubi thing?**


End file.
